Tragedy of a certain soccer team
by HeatHazed
Summary: Everyone has a dark story to hide. [ Angst / Oneshots ]
1. KARIYA MASAKI

**-:- Hello and Goodbye -:-**

**T**he **s**tory **o**f **a b**oy **w**ho **f**inally **g**ives **u**p...

* * *

I walked slowly down the hallway of the Raimon High School. Outside it was raining pretty hard, and since I didn't have an umbrella I simply walked around in the school waiting for the rain to stop...and thinking about _him_.

.

.

.

I haven't seen him since soccer was banned. Few years passed and here I am now in a music club with Kageyama.

Since he and I are nothing alike I guess it's not suprising that I never saw him. The truth was that I liked him but of course me being an idiot as always made him hate me.

Since than I've been pretty much 'nice' to the people I met. None of them were like him, so what was the point...?

A few moments of silence came in to my head and then different questions flooded inside my head.

Do you still remember me?

Do you remember how I look like?

Do you still remember my name..?

Do you still... hate me?

Do you...

Before the fifth question came into my mind I heard some voices inside a classroom.

"Shindou come on let's go what's taking you so long?"

That voice... as soon as I heard the same soothing voice

That same voice who always yelled my name in hate..

That same voice who has the most wonderful laugh..

That same beautiful voice...

"K-Kirino... I h-have to tell you something..."

Than soon enough I heard _his_ voice.

The voice who always interrupted me when I was about to talk to him.

The voice who would always make him smile or laugh.

I used to hate him...no I still hated him.

"Huh? What is it..?"

I knew what was going to happen next, and I couldn't let it happen...

No.

No.

I want to hold him... love him... have him say that he loved me back.

I can't let him have him... not without me having a chance...

Before I could think again I opened the door.

"Kariya...?"

"..Wha.."

Suddenly an idea came to me.

"Shindou-senpai! I was looking everywhere for you! The music teacher wanted to talk to you."

I said with a smile. I had to or he knew that it would be a lie, but I couldn't help it.

It was _him_.

I finally saw him.

I couldn't help from my other side coming out again.

"K-Kariya...of course Kirino I'll be right back."

"Wait... THAT's Kariya?"

Than he looked at me with confused eyes.

Did I look different...?

Did I look horrible...?

Or did he just simply forgotten how I even look like?

"Hai Kirino-senpai~."

Stupid.

Stupid.

Stupid.

Why was I always like this when I'm around him...?

Why?

"Sorry I didn't know, since we haven't seen each other since 'that's' banned." He smiled awkwardly at me.

Than I noticed his hair.

He didn't have his same twin tails anymore.

Not the same twin tails that I use to know.

Not the same twin tails that I would always pull.

It was now a short and a bit messy but it still suited him.

He even looked more like a boy.

"Oh!~ Kirino-senpai! You cut your hair!"

As I said that I automatically walked to him and my hands just went up to his hair that was right below his left ear and pulled it a bit.

Soon as I did that I saw the same glare coming.

"Getting mad already? Senpai~?"

I smirked and looked at him. I was taller than him, maybe a few inches.

"Kariya!" Than he took a few step back from me.

"I can't believe you're doing this kind of stuff to me again! And I thought you became nice.." He was now fully glaring at me.

"Really? And where did you get that from Kirino-senpai?" I said sarcastically but inside I was happy.

You didn't forget about me.

You knew who I was.

"From Shindou of course."

Ah... of course... from _him_.

I should've known...right?

"Senpai do you know that in Korea hello also means goodbye?"

I asked him.

"Wha...uh.. no I didn't Kariya." He said with a confused face.

Than I couldn't even think straight. I slowly went up to him and stepped on his foot.

"!"

I saw the pain getting to his face. I didn't like it but what could I have done?

You don't know my feelings.

You don't know how I feel.

You don't even know.

You only... you only care about _him_.

"G-Go away!" You yelled and pushed me away.

You pushed me.

You pushed me.

You.

Pushed.

Me.

Away.

Of course. It's because you never liked me.

Of course. It's because you never knew my _true_ feelings.

All you care about is that _bastard_.

"I-"

Before I could say anything else I heard the door open and I saw _him_.

Now he was coming closer to me.

Closer to me.

Closer to him.

Closer to _us_.

"Ah! Shindou-senpai you're here early!"

I said as soon as he was close enough to hear us talk.

"Y-Yeah... Kariya are you sure that the teacher called me? Cause I couldn't find him..."

He said to me as soon as he walked past me and move to where you were.

You.

You.

You.

You.

You.

_Mine_.

"Of course! Why would I ever lie to you senpai?" I asked with a fake smile.

I hated him.

I despised him.

I envied him.

I was jealous of him.

"Kariya! Did you lie to him?"

You asked still mad at me for pulling your hair and stepping on you foot.

You don't get it do you?

You don't get it.

How I love you.

How I want to make you _mine_.

"Me?!~ Why would I do that to my dear senpai!" I answered him with the same tone of voice.

"I-I can't believe you! All these years I thought you were different but-"

Please don't finish that.

Please.

Please.

I beg you.

I beg you to stop.

"Kirino calm down. We don't know if he really is lying.

"Really Kirino-senpai~ I hurts me to think that I would lie!"

With that you're eyes began to hurt me as if swords were going through me.

I never saw that much hatred.

Do you hate me more now?

More than you used to?

Well?

Do you?

**Cause if you do...**

"Well I better go! Bye-bye senpai~."

And with that I left not even hearing their answer.

When I closed the door to the classroom I ran down the hallway.

Stupid.

Stupid.

Stupid.

I ran a few more minutes now I was in front of the school building.

It was still raining.

Maybe even more, but I didn't care, for once I liked the rain on my face.

I wanted to yell.

Yell.

Yell out the words I overheard from Suzuno-san and Nagumo-san's fights.

Yell out that I love you.

Yell out how must I hate _him_.

Than I chuckled.

In the end maybe I was the bad guy.

The bad guy who get's killed.

The bad guy who get's killed.

The bad guy who get's killed.

Killed.

Killed.

_Gone_.

Slowly I could feel myself not thinking straight.

Am I going insane?

All because of you?

Yes.

Yes.

Yes.

I was going insane.

If I did become insane would you love me..?

Ha, of course not than you would want to kill me more.

Still in the end let me say this even if can't hear me...

I want to tell you this when I still have my sanity.

Even if you hate me..

I would still love you.

Of course I want to make you happy.

Happy.

Happy.

Happy.

So I'm doing this now right?

I want to see you smile, even if it's not for me.

Smile.

Smile.

Smile.

That will be my payment from you.

.

.

.

**Cause if you do**... hate me now.

That's just plain great news.

**안녕**... Kirino-senpai.

* * *

**HeatHazed: Pffft I know that I have uploaded this and well I didn't want to upload these things in 1 different stories one at a time so I just made this I hope that you guys don't mind ;u;**

**Next will be Kyousuke! (This time it IS a two shot so those who read it will have something new to read lol) but I'll upload it tomorrow orz**

**ALSO this in a NEW WRITING style that I was working on when I was still writing so I want to keep going with this so no flames on the style.**

**This story is ONE SHOTS (and sometmes TWO SHOT) that is ANGST type stories so if you want rainbows with unicorns than this is not for you pfft, after I finish uploading Kyousuke's I'll be taking ideas who I might write on the review place. CX**

**So now goodbye you guys~**


	2. TSURUGI KYOUSUKE Part 1

**-:- I'm Sorry -:-**

**T**he **s**tory **o**f **a** **b**oy **w**ho **c**ouldn't **s**ave **h**imself...

* * *

"I'm sorry we tried our best but... with the amount of money you have and the surgery, it's not enough to cover it-"

The doctor was still talking to the husband and wife but now both were now crying too much to hear.

Between the sobs the woman yelled at her husband, but you could've barely make out her words.

My son.

My son.

Was now.

A...a...

.

.

All because of _him_.

If he...if he only didn't follow that _brat_ outside that day.

Her voice was now full of venom, he hated him, how dare he hurt her most precious son?

He was jealous, that is what it was.

Yes.

Yes.

He was jealous of his Nii-san.

She was yelling these words over and over again until the door of the office opened.

"M-Mommy... what's wrong with Nii-san? W-Why is he sitting on a weird chair?" The small boy asked the woman.

Than he took a step.

The room was now suddenly quiet. All they could hear was the boy's small and slow steps.

**Tap-**

**Tap-**

**Tap-**

**Tap-**

"Mommy...? What's wro-"

Before the boy could finish she woman slapped the little boy. Yelling at him.

How this was all his fault.

How this is what you get if you get jealous.

How you're going to Hell.

With the hatred building up more and more with each second.

Before the woman could go on the doctor and the husband stopped her, before more was done the husband took his son outside.

"Daddy... d-did I do something wrong?"

"Did I d-do something wrong?"

The boy asked and asked, he was so...

So CONFUSED.

Why did she slap him?

Did he do something really bad?

What did she mean by it was all his fault?

The man now told his confused son to go back to his Nii-san.

His Nii-san..

His fault..

Nii-san.

His fault.

Nii-san.

Chair.

His Fault.

Chair.

Nii-san.

His.

Fault...?

When he was still figuring things out he finally noticed that his 'daddy' just took him to the familiar room.

"Ah! Kyousuke! You're here!" The familiar warm voice came to him.

He was still there, but now in a bed. It looked like he was reading a soccer magazine.

"A...a.." The small boy made a fake smile.

"...? What's wrong Kyousuke?"

Of course, he couldn't fool his 'Nii-san' it was impossible.

At least.

Let's try.

Try to lie.

Lie.

For the first time.

Lie.

Lie.

"It's nothing Nii-san I'm just tired.." The small boy ended the lie with a fake yawn.

It hurts.

Lying.

Lying.

To his Nii-san.

"Ah of course! You should be! Come here, we're both small enough to sleep in this bed."

He answered the boy with a small smile.

Oh how it hurts.

I'm sorry Nii-san

Please forgive me.

I am sorry.

I really am.

The boy tried to remove his thought as soon as he got in the bed with his Nii-san, soon his eyes slowly closed.

.

.

.

The younger boy was sleeping in the side of the older boy's bed while sitting on a chair.

"Morning Kyousuke." The older boy said as he saw his little brother's eyes opening up.

"Ah... morning Nii-san how are your legs?" The smaller boy asked.

"It's fine, as usual." The older boy answered with a small smile. "I guess you have to go home today huh? Since it's Sunday, and you have to go to school..."

"Yeah.. but I promise to visit afterschool like always Nii-san." The boy tried to make his Nii-san feel better.

As the smaller boy washed-up in the hospital's bathroom, gor out of his pajamas and into his original clothes he left with a final goodbye. Now at the age of 11 he was called 'mature' for his age.

'Mature'

How he hate that word.

Why?

Because it wasn't him.

It...it just wasn't.

The only reason he was called 'mature' was because of the 'accident.'

His mom was right, he begin to feel that way right after the day his mom went to a mental hospital.

It was his fault.

His DAMN fault.

He walked home with a blank mind all the way.

He was greeted by his father who was getting ready for work.

He went to his room and laid down on his bed.

His fault.

If only he wasn't so stupid.

He hated it.

He hated soccer.

Inside.

Inside he knew that it was just a stupid excuse, because..

Because he didn't want to blame himself for his..Nii-san's... leg.

When he saw the kids playing outside with the same looking soccer ball he would always just think how foolish it was.

Foolish.

Soccer.

Soccer was.

Foolish.

Soccer was...foolish?

Stupid?

Useless?

What was it?

He was soon interrupted by the phone vibrating inside his pocket.

_'New target SEED : Raimon, and before you go the Holy Emperor wants to see you.'_

The boy sighed, he forgot how many school he went just for this job.

This job.

This job.

If he did this than his Nii-san would get the expensive surgery.

.

.

.

The boy was now standing in the soccer field. The players bodies were all on the ground.

Some crying.

Some passed out.

Oh well, it was better this way, better than getting hurt in the future.

Soon some woman came and asked why he was doing this.

He smirked.

Oh how funny these people are, they...

They do not know the pain that soccer can cause to people's mind.

He remembered the pain, mentally and physically, he remembered the cuts, the mind's pain.

The boy soon made a deal with the boy named 'Tenma.'

It was usless he saw this Tenma's skills, as if he could ever steal the ball from him.

It almost made his feel sorry for him.

When the poor boy was still trying to get the ball the boy named, 'Tsurugi Kyousuke' thought to himself.

No matter what. He WILL hate soccer.

For what it did.

For what it did to his life.

What he did to his Nii-san.

Nii-san.

Nii-san.

I am sorry.

* * *

**HeatHazed: Ahhhhh I couldn't stop myself orz I mean it IS techincally tomorrow here...pfffft XD but uh yeah! This here is a two shot.**

**SO**

**The next chapter will be upload...sometime later on...lol gah I'll probably be busy today orz /dies**


End file.
